In order that battery-driven information processing apparatuses, such as notebook personal computers (hereinafter referred to as PCs), etc., can be operated for a long time by a battery, it is generally desired that their power consumption be reduced.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-170169 proposes that users of such information processing apparatuses be notified of a remaining battery power level of the apparatus by normalizing remaining powers on the basis of a full charge capacity of a predetermined reference battery.